


Please, Come Find Me

by MadameBaggio



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), Romantic Comedy, occasional f bombs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Sansa Stark is famous for one thing and one thing only.“The Ice Queen of Camelot.”Her sister Arya wants to fix that; And you know what they say about good intentions.What could possibly go wrong?The fanfic -loosely -based on “10 Things I Hate About You” that is also a crossover that nobody actually asked for is coming soon!
Relationships: Arthur (King Arthur: Legend of the Sword)/Sansa Stark, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 18
Kudos: 36





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I have nothing to say in my defense.  
> Hope you like it ;)

Nobody would believe it at this point, but Sansa Stark had once been the most popular girl on her school. She was the princess of Winterfell -her hometown -and the beauty queen of King’s Landing-where she went to for her senior year. Everybody wanted to be her friend and go to her parties. She had the best clothes, the coolest friends and the richest boyfriend.

Life had been perfect for Sansa Stark and she loved the attention.

But now, somehow, she… Didn’t?

Sansa was known as the Ice Queen of Camelot.

She’d settled the rules early on her first year: no parties, no boyfriends, very few friends -two, if she were honest.

And she liked it this way. Less headaches and no heartaches.

Now, on her second year, her reputation preceded her. Just the way she liked.

XxX

Arya Stark had wanted to study at Camelot since she was 11. Not because the University was worldwide famous for its excellent education. Who cared about that? She wanted to be part of the fencing team that was the best in the world.

Brienne Tarth coached that team and Arya wanted to learn everything that woman had to teach.

The problem? Sansa had decided -out of fucking nowhere- she’d study Literature at Camelot, instead of going to Highgarden, like she always said she would.

At first, Arya had been furious. This was supposed to be her time free from Sansa! A place where she wouldn’t be anyone’s baby sister, just Arya.

She’d wanted to demand that Sansa left Camelot.

But then she saw her sister for the first time in one year. Something had happened to her, Arya was absolutely certain of it. Sansa wasn’t the same person anymore; she was colder, more practical, almost anti-social. She didn’t have a flock of giggling friends anymore.

Arya was worried. She decided she would still go to Camelot, but this time it was to keep an eye on her sister.

XxX

It took Arya less than a month to grasp the depth of Sansa’s change. They were sharing a flat, so the observation was easy.

The first thing that Arya realized was that Sansa was quieter. The sisters used to fight a lot as teenagers, because they couldn’t ever understand each other. Sansa criticized Arya’s clothes constantly and Arya took every chance to annoy Sansa back.

Now Sansa didn’t say a word about whatever Arya did, unless she made a mess on their common areas of the flat. She didn’t comment on Arya’s clothes, or her friends, her music or where she had been the whole night.

One night Arya tested Sansa; she put her most comfortable clothes -basically sweatpants and an old T-shirt- and announced she was going out. Normally Sansa would flip out upon seeing Arya leaving the house like that. That night she didn’t say a word.

Sansa herself hardly went out. There were no parties, no fancy friends, nothing. She had only two friends, Maggie and Gilly. Maggie was what Arya normally would expect; she was clearly from a wealthy family, but she was extremely down to earth. Sansa’s other friend was a girl called Gilly, and that really puzzled Arya. Not because Gilly was a bad person -quite to the contrary, she was a sweetheart -but Gilly wasn’t even a student. She worked in the café closest to the campus and had a kid. Arya didn’t even know how she had become friends with Sansa.

It took her very little time to find out about Sansa’s nickname -Ice Queen. It wasn’t the most original thing ever, but Arya could see why people called Sansa that. She was cold, she didn’t mingle and she didn’t talk to most people.

Something was wrong with her sister, and Arya couldn’t figure out what. She’d never had the greatest relationship with Sansa, and she didn’t know how to just talk to her. She was at loss.

But maybe… Maybe she could fix it. Maybe she could make Sansa happy again.

It had to be easy… Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve changed a few things (as you can all see). I hope you enjoyed this little taste.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!!
> 
> I’ve done everything I wanted to do today and now I’m dead tired, but feeling like an accomplished human being… hahaha
> 
> Also, don’t worry so much about how a real University works, this is fanfic University and it works in any way that’s necessary to the plot XD

“Hey, Sansa.”

Sansa looked up from her book. “Yes?”

“We’re having a party later at Hot Pie’s.” Arya said. “Do you wanna come?”

Sansa arched a brow. “You want me to hang out with your friends?” She sounded surprised.

“Well… If you want to. I mean, do you have any plans?”

Sansa went back to her book. “No, thank you.”

***

“I don’t know what is wrong with her.” Arya declared frustratedly the next morning. “I came back, she was already sleeping. I offered to watch a movie with her last week and she chose a documentary about climate change!”

“What’s wrong with that?” Hot Pie asked confused.

“Sansa was the queen of rom coms. She remembered lines from ‘You’ve got mail’ by heart. She watched ‘A Cinderella Story’ so many times she had to get a new DVD.” Arya ranted. “Last week I asked her if she’d seen ‘The kissing booth’ and she called it problematic and irresponsible!” By now Arya was getting a few strange looks from the people around. “I mean, I agree, but Sansa thought the dude from ‘The notebook’ was perfect!”

Hot Pie wasn’t sure how to contribute to this conversation. “So your sister doesn’t care about romances anymore….” He concluded carefully. “Why is it so bad?”

“Because this came out of nowhere!” Arya was moving her hands around. “Sansa was the most nauseatingly romantic person on earth. How is that she’s now calling rom coms problematic?”

“Maybe she just got tired of them.”

“I don’t think it’s just that.” Arya insisted. “Her attitude isn’t one of ‘I saw this so much it doesn’t impress me anymore’. It’s something like ‘this disgusts me’. And the thing is, it happened out of nowhere.”

“Look, even if something happened…” Hot Pie started carefully. “You won’t know until you talked to her.”

Arya groaned. “I don’t know how to do that!”

“Well, then it’s gonna be hard.”

***

“Professor Bedrydant, you wanted to talk to me?” Arthur Pendragon asked, putting his head inside the Professor’s room.

“Come on in, Mr. Pendragon. And close the door.”

“Yikes. You’re calling me Mr, asking me to close the door…” Arthur sighed as he came closer. “It can’t be good.”

Bedivere’s face showed no amusement at all. “You haven’t been in class lately.”

“I’ve been busy.” He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. “Business.”

Bedivere pulled the cigarette from his lips. “Your business is coming to class.” He told Arthur seriously. “You need to finish University soon, Arthur.”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, Bedivere, I’m aware. Thank you for reminding me of that.”

Bedivere pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just get out.”

“Love our talks, Beddie.” Arthur called cheerily as he left the classroom.

***

“Ah, there you are, Miss Stark.”

Sansa stopped a few feet away from her teacher.

Professor Hart gave her a flat look. “Are we still on this?” He indicated the space between them.

“It’s nothing personal, Professor. But you do look way too much like my creepy teacher from high school.” She shrugged.

Bill sighed. He had checked said teacher’s Facebook -some man named Petyr Baelish -and they really were disturbingly similar; and since Sansa always kept a good distance between them, he assumed the man must have done something to her.

It angered him that she’d gone through something like that, but it was impossible to get Sansa Stark to speak about anything.

“How can I help, Professor?” She asked him, that politeness that was more fitting to a Lady from the past than a young woman.

“It seems there was a problem with your group.” He started carefully.

“Yes, they weren’t working as they should have.” She told him quite simply.

Bill asked the gods for strength. “The point is, Miss Stark, people perceive you as somewhat…”

“Tempestuous?” Sansa offered.

“‘Heinous bitch’ is the term used most often.” Bill admitted.

Sansa snorted.

“You might want to work on that.” He advised.

“As always, thank you for your excellent guidance, Professor.” She told him politely, before turning on her back and leaving.

“That one is a cold one.” He murmured to himself.

***

“Okay then.” Bedivere turned his eyes to his class. “What did everyone think of ‘The Sun Also Rises’?”

Some girl on the front row raised her hand. “I loved it.” She sighed. “It was so romantic.”

Sansa snorted, first because of the high school level of comment, but also by the naivety. “Romantic? Hemingway?!” She scoffed, clearly dismissing the girl “He was an abusive alcoholic misogynist who squandered half his life hanging around Picasso trying to nail his leftovers.”

Bedivere rolled his eyes and seemed to be seriously reconsidering all his life choices that had led him to that moment.

“As opposed to a bitter self-righteous hag who has no friends?” Harrold Hardyng pipped from his place, making some students snort and giggle.

Sansa din’t even turn to look at him. “I guess in this society being male and an asshole makes you worthy of our time.” She fixed her eyes on Bedivere. “What about Sylvia Platt or Charlotte Bronte or Simone de Beauvoir?”

Before Bedivere could open his mouth, the door of the classroom opened and a tall strong boy came in.

“What’d I miss?” Gendry Baratheon asked breathless.

“The oppressive patriarchal values that dictate our education.” Sansa grumbled.

“Right…” He drawled, then turned and left, closing the door after himself.

Bedivere could feel a migraine getting closer.

“Professor Bedrydant.” Harry -as Harrold was more commonly known as - raised his hand. “Is there any chance we could get Stark to take her Midol before she comes to class?”

More snickers from the class.

Bedivere gives him a flat look. “Some day you’re gonna get bitch-slapped and I’m not gonna do a thing to stop it.” He turned his eyes to Sansa, ignoring everybody’s reaction for the last part. “And Stark… I want to thank you for your point of view.”

Sansa was a smart young woman. She didn’t react at all to what he said, because she was waiting for the trap; she always was.

“I know how difficult it must be for you to overcome all those years of upper middle class suburban oppression.” He told her, a hand to his chest. “It must be tough.”

It was absolutely fascinating to see how she didn’t give an inch. Bedivere could only guess what she was thinking just then. Bill -who seemed to like her well enough -would often wonder what had possibly happened to Sansa Stark to make her so hard to read.

“But the next time you storm around the campus, crusading for better lunch meat, or whatever it is you white girls complain about, ask them why they can’t buy a book written by a black man.” He finished, staring at her, the whole silence in complete silence.

He waited for her answer, but she didn’t seem to even blink before giving it. “Could I suggest Chimamanda Ngozi Adichie instead? Even though she isn’t a man?”

Bedivere closed his eyes and counted to ten. “Stark…” He looked at her. “Out.”

She didn’t say anything, she just got up and went.

What a strange young woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW
> 
> Bill's last name came from my head and Bedivere's came from the Wikipedia page... hahaha
> 
> Let me know your feelings.


	3. 3

“Hot girl alert.” Seamus elbowed Harry. “Your favourite.”

Harry watched as Sansa passed by him, talking to Maggie. “She might be a bitch, but she’s a hot one.”

Seamus snorted. “Oh, she’s out of reach, even for you.”

Harry scoffed. “No one’s out of reach for me.”

“Yeah? You wanna put money on that?” Seamus challenged.

“Money, I’ve got.” Harry told him, completely cocky. “This I’m gonna do for fun.”

***

“Who’s that wanker looking at my sister?” Arya wanted to know.

Hot Pie looked up and grimaced. “That’s Harry Hardyng.”

Arya scoffed. “Really? His parents named him that?”

“It’s actually worse. He likes to call himself the Young Falcon when he plays, because he’s oh so fast.”

Arya snorted again. “He looks like the worst type of douchebag.”

“He is.” Hot Pie admitted. “His family is really rich.”

Arya rolled her eyes, but she wasn’t look ahead, so she collided with someone. “Look where you’re going, asshole.”

The asshole in question was almost 30 centimetres taller than her, and was frowning down at her. “You were the one looking in another direction.”

“Hey, Gendry.” Hot Pie called nervously.

The tall man -Gendry - looked at Hot Pie. “Oh, hey. Are you coming to watch the game later?”

“Sure. See you then.”

“Yeah, see you.” He gave Arya one last confused look, and walked away.

“Who’s that?” Arya wanted to know.

“That’s Gendry Waters. We went to school together.”

“Isn’t he friends with that guy that everybody says is a gang leader?” She asked, clearly curious.

“You mean Arthur Pendragon? He’s not a gang leader.” Hot Pie insisted.

“Not what I heard.”

“He’s a cool guy.” Hot Pie defended.

“Right…”

***

Sansa was almost by the bus stop when Harry pulled up to her and Maggie on his overcompensating sports cars. “Hey, Stark.”

Sansa rolled her eyes.

“You should smile more. You’d look prettier that way.” He told her.

“And you should talk less.” She told him dryly. “It might make you somewhat bearable. Run along.”

Harry scoffed and drove off.

“That’s a charming new development.” Maggie commented.

“It’s disgusting.” Sansa scoffed.

“But not unexpected.” Maggie shrugged. “You’re ridiculously good-looking.”

“How kind of you to notice.” Sansa grinned. “Are you going to Gilly’s later?”

“Yes, she might need a bit of help with the baby.”

“I’ll be there too, then. Keep you guys company.”

“See you later, Sans.”

***

When Arya got home, Sansa was sitting on the couch, reading a book. “Sansa. Make anyone cry today?”

Sansa barely looked up from her book. “Sadly not.” She said dryly. “But is only 4:30.” She gave her sister a beatific smile.

“How have the tables turned…” Arya grumbled. “I used to be the one that got in trouble. Now you’re getting kicked out of class.”

“It’s university. I didn’t get kicked out of the class, the teacher just suggested I left and I didn’t want to discuss Hemingway anymore.” Sansa put her book down.

“Rebellious.” Arya snorted.

“Anyway, I’ll be out tonight…”

“Date?”

Sansa looked at her sister as if she was crazy. “No. I’ll be at Gilly’s.”

“Your friend that has a baby.”

“Yes.” Sansa gave her a considering look. “Is that a problem?”

“No. It’s just… You don’t date a anymore.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Have you seen the unwashed miscreants that go to that place?”

“Yeah, I think I hang out with most of them.”

That actually made Sansa grin. “Yes, well… I’m not interested in any of them.”

“You used to like dating.” Arya pressed.

Sansa’s expression immediately shut down, she became once again the ice queen everyone talked about. “Yes, and I used to like Barbie dolls. I grew up.” She grabbed her book and went to her room.

***

Ayra was desperately looking for Hot Pie the next day. She had a plan, kind of. But she needed his help.

He was talking to that Gendry person, and some other guys. She recognized Arthur Pendragon easily enough, because he was impossible to miss.

She’d heard rumors about him, but Arya wasn’t a person that believed everything she heard. However, it was quite clear he was the alpha idiot of the bunch and his buddies thought the sun shined out of this ass.

“Hot Pie, I need to talk to you.” She said, walking right up to then.

Arthur gave her a measuring look. “Are you lost, Tinker Bell?”

She glared at him. “No one talked to you, _bro_.”

He chuckled, and Arya got the distinctive impression he was charmed by her temper. “Aren’t you cute?”

“Cute will be my fist down your…”

“We’re going.” Hot Pie grabbed her arm and dragged her away. “What’s wrong with you? Have you seen his size?”

“Who cares?” She made a dismissive gesture. “Look, I need your help.” She explained the conversation she had with Sansa the day before.

“It’s what I told you.” Hot Pie pointed out. “She just grew out of it.”

“No! Sansa used to be the most popular girl in school.” She insisted. “Something is wrong with my sister and I’m going to fix it!”

“How?” Hot Pie asked, logically worried with where this was going.

“I’ll get someone to show her how to have fun again.”

“Arya, this is a terrible idea.”

“No, it’s great.” Arya insisted. “A fun guy, that won’t give her trouble, take her to a few parties…”

“Arya…”

“We need to find someone who isn’t afraid of her.” Arya looked around. “How about that friend of yours?”

“Gendry?” Hot Pie was appalled.

“No. That one is all serious. The other one.”

“You mean Arthur Pendragon?” He was about to faint. “The same one you threatened two minutes ago?”

“It was a joke.” She shrugged. “But if everything I heard about him is true… He’s the king of fun.”

“Well, yes, but…”

“It’s settled! I probably can pay him to do it…”

“Arya!” But she clearly wasn’t paying attention to him.

“I have some extra money. I never spend my allowance…”

“Oh god, please save me.”

“Stop whining, Hot Pie.” She looked thoughtful. “We need more information before I’m convinced he’s right for her.”

“He’s a gang leader!” Hot Pie offered immediately.

Arya gave him a look. “You said he wasn’t.”

He sighed in defeat. “He isn’t.” He confessed.

“That’s a great idea. I just know it.”


End file.
